Waiting For My Sun To Shine
by musicalrelapse
Summary: Draco Malfoy has gone quiet. He keeps to himself and only speaks when spoken to. Hermione Granger's mission was to crack this silence. What will happen next?
1. Prologue

This is my first ever PUBLISHED fanfic. Bear with me and review please? :)

* * *

Alone. I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, am completely alone. Here I was in a compartment on the way to Hogwarts for my last year, alone. I had no better choice. It was either stay at home with my grieving yet still annoying mother and manage Malfoy Co. or go back to Hogwarts for my final year. Being the coward that I am, I chose to got back.

Now here I was staring at what was going to make the bloody year better. Not. When I owled that I was going to continue my schooling, I did not expect this. There, pinned to my satchel, was a Head's badge. There was no way in hell that I thought I was going to get that thing after the stunts I pulled the previous year.

I sighed, leaned back and closed my eyes willing my self to relax when the compartment door slid open loudly. I opened my eyes to look at who it was, and there stood Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 1

It took a moment for her to realize that there was someone in the compartment and when she saw who occupied it, her eyes widened and her cheeks had gone slightly pink. I could do nothing more but cock an eyebrow and watch her enter and take a seat.

I knew she was purposely ignoring my questioning look for she pulled out a book, which I noticed was our text book on Ancient Runes. Typical Granger. Since I knew she wouldn't acknowledge my presence any time soon, I went back to trying to relax and ended up having a rather nice nap but was woken up by the sound of the lunch trolley and my grumbling stomach.

We bought our food and ate in silence. I took this moment to notice just how much Granger has changed, and I can tell you, she has changed a lot.

Her once baggy and completely unflattering clothes were now more feminine that it hugged and accentuated all the right places. Her hair that could have given a lion's mane a run for it's money was now tame and looked so silky smooth as it cascaded past her shoulders. I have honestly thought Granger was pretty. The only time she wasn't was when she was on the floor writhing in pain from my deranged aunt's attempt to break her.

I vansih what was left of my salad and comtenplated on what happened at the Manor during that horrible creature's reign. It was not pretty. I have been on the recieving end of one of Aunt Bella's fits and I knew well how she felt.

The first time it happened was about three weeks before the Golden Trio was idiotically captured. Aunt Bella was in one of her moods and was storming right passed my room when I opened my door to go to the library and hit her smack on the forehead.

She howled in pain and I froze with fear. The rage in her eyes was enough to make me cower but may I remind you that I am a Malfoy and Malfoys do not cower. That thought came to mind fast and vanished just a quickly when I felt my self uprooted and flung to the other side of the corridor. I hit one of my mother's vases which shattered upon when it hit my back. I fell face first in the pieces of mother's beloved vase but I knew things were about to get worse.

Her wand tipped my chin up and made me look her in the eyes. I bit my lip to keep from whimpering in pain as I felt how many pieces were poking my back and the feel of the cold air hitting the splinters on my face. She removed the pieces with her bare hands roughly and told me to stand. As I did, she pushed me against the wall with her forearm on my throat and I choked. I knew better than to fight back so I submitted.

She stuck me to the wall, silenced the hall and blind folded me to make matters worse. Just as I was about to let out a breath, she threw a crucio right at my chest. She kept throwing curse after curse at me until she was satisfied and when she was she sniffed a _Finite _and left me nearly unconcious.

My mother found me there a several hours later on the brink of consciousness. She levitated me up to my room and tried to heal me as best as she could whilst whispering apologies for not being there soon enough. That happened a few more times but quite differently and evermore frightenin than that one night.

I flinch at my name suddenly being called. I look up to find Granger looking at me worriedly before she asked if I were okay pointing out that I looked rather pale. I nodded, pressed my forehead against the cool glass window and stared blindly at the scenery. This was going to be a long year.


	3. Chapter 2

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

It's certainly odd that Malfoy has not insulted me, glared at me or even looked at me for more than five seconds by this time! We already have about an hour and a half before we get to Hogwarts! The war has certainly changed us.

Since we were already near Hogwarts, I thought of all the duties we had to accomplish as the Head Boy and Girl. I put away my book, face his direction and then I clear my throat.

He looks up at the sound and I say "Malfoy, I know we haven't had the best history but I think it's best to put aside our difference for things to work this year." I pause just to add effect (because I'm dramatic like that) before I offered my hand and asked "Truce?"

He looked me in the eye, shook my hand and we got down to business ignoring the tingling sensation I felt when his hand touched mine.

In a span of thrity minutes we have accomplished all the patrol schedules and in another half hour we held the meeting with about twenty minutes kill before we arrive.

Just as I was going to pick up my book again, the compartment door slid open and there stood my two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

Let me emphasize on 'friend'. Ron and I shared a rather passionate kiss in the midst of all the chaos but over the summer, I realized it was all just some silly school girl infatuation, a crush. How could I like someone that may have been my friend but caused me misery? What am I, some masochist? I think not.

"Hullo 'Mione! We just wanted to..." Ron stopped talking when his gaze shifted to a certain blonde the compartnent with and snarled "What is this piece of shite doing here?" I roll my eyes at his insult and look at Harry.

Harry got the signal tried to get Ron's attention but Ron just wouldn't give. He was glaring at Malfoy as if his life depended on it. "We were just wondering if you would join us at our compartment since we're due soon" he said as he eyed Ron warily and then turned his attention to her.

"I would love to join you but judging by Ronald's sneer..." I said glancing at Ron disappointedly before looking at Harry apologetically, "I would much rather stay here." I continued.

My statement made Ron look at me softly and then back at Malfoy. He roughly pulled his arm out of Harry's grip stalked off. I sigh and slump in my seat before looking back up at Harry.

Harry entered our compartment, hauled me up by my shoulders and gave me a hug before I pulled back. He put his hands on my shoulders and look me in the eye, "I'm sorry about Ron, Hermione. I guess that he's still bitter. He really does love you but if you think that you're better off as friends, I respect that. I'll talk some sense in him before we get to Hogwarts, okay? I nod and hug him again feeling tears form. He pulls away and nods at me. "See you later, 'Mione. Err..and sorry about that Malfoy." He said before closing the compartment door.

I sat back down and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long year.


	4. Chapter 3

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

After Harry left, I counted to ten in 5 different languages until I felt my body relax. I glanced over at Malfoy and found him looking indifferent but there was something different. His eyes showed hurt.

This was certainly surprising. I have never seen this kind of emotion from Malfoy. I decided that I should apologize for Ron's horrible behavior thinking that I owe him that much.

"Look Malfoy, I don't know what you've been through throughout the duration of this was but we have a truce and I would rather like to think we could be friends so I apologize for Ron's behavior." I said looking at him through my lashes. He looks at me tiredly and I felt a bit more guilt for Ron's behavior.

"Why would you want to be friend with a swot like me, Granger?" he chuckled a rather dull and emotionless chuckle that got me frowning and actually looking at him. He looked so tired.

"Malfoy, I believe you've changed. You haven't done anything worthy of being called a swot since I entered this compartment." he sneered. I thought he was sneering at me but then I realized he was sneering at his reflection.

His sneer faded in to a frown and then he looked over at her and stared. "Why?" he asks, his voice void of emotion.

"Because I believe every one deserves a second chance.." I shrugged.

He just looked at me before he blindly looked out the window.

_He has changed and I believe that he doesn't believe in himself anymore. I will make him believe, I believe he's worth it._

A little over five minites, we arrive at Hogsmede station. We nodded at each other and went out to guide the first years into the boats for their first glimpse at Hogwarts.

After the last boat had left, we made their way over to the Thestral drawn carriages. I could now see them. I've seen too many people killed and I have killed once and I never plan to kill again.

Once at the school, they made their way to the Great Hall and went to their respective tables. The first years were sorted and the feast began.

While dining, I caught up with a few friends of mine including the ever charming Luna Lovegood who situated herself beside Harry.

Headmistress McGonagall stood up and began hear speech.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome back to Hogwarts. I've never really had a thing for speeches. Albus was the one who loved giving them" she looked down at her shoes and then cleared her throat before continuing, "As usual, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden unless you are accompanied by a professor. This year's Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger" she gestures for me to stand and as I do, everyone applauds and I blush a little before I take my seat once again. "and our Head Boy, Draco Malfoy" the Slytherins, along with a few members clap hesitantly before Malfoy stands, bows and sits back down a bit faster than usual.

The Headmistress continues her speech, "I know that what happened the past year have scarred and changed us but hopefully it was for the better. Everyone who is worth it deserves a second chance. Thank you, my dear student and now I bid you a goodnight. Oh, and before I forget, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy, please stay behind."

The plates cleared and the students started filing out. Malfoy and I headed for the teacher's table where the Headmistress stood.

"Since you two are the Heads, you get your own dormitory though you will have to share the commom room, kitchenette and bathroom." she passed them both and called over her shoulder, "Now, if you could just follow me, I will escort you there."

We followed her to a portrait near the prefects bathroom. The portrait was of a young couple on a swing together and their resemblance of her and Malfoy were astonishing.

"The password is 'Chemistry'. You may change them whenever you would like, but please do remember to notify me when you do. Well, I should leave you two to get settled then. Goodnight."

We bid her goodnight and entered. It was much like the Gryffindor tower only the colour scheme was gold and silver. There was a staircase in the middle which split into two and lead to their separate rooms. Mine on the left and Malfoy's on the right. Underneath the stairs was a door to the kitchenette which blended into a sitting room where one wall was covered by books and the other a fireplace.

We climbed the stairs together. Just as I was about to enter my room, "I think I would like to be your friend Granger..." Malfoy murmured as he looked at me over his shoulder. He then enetered his room swiftly, leaving me gaping at his door.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long! I was failing three subjects and couldn't write.. T~T**

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I entered my room very confused. I sat down on my bed thinking of different things that could've changed Malfoy. In the midst of my thinking, I remembered that we had classes tomorrow so I slipped out of my uniform and put on a silk nightie that reached mid-thigh, grabbed my toothbrush and a few other products and headed to the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and start to brush my teeth when Draco walked in wearing only his pajama bottoms.

I feel my face heat up but focus on brushing my teeth, trying to keep my eyes off his pale, Quidditch toned torso. I chance a glance at him and he seemed to have had the same idea and only then did I notice what I was wearing. I blush even harder. I quickly finished brushing my teeth, washed my face and practically ran to my room.

That only proved that this would definitely be a long year.

* * *

**DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW**

****After I closed the door and left Hermione in the hall, I leaned on the door trying to recall what made me utter those words. I shake my head and start unpacking. I slipped out of my robes and into my favourite pair of pajama bottoms and walked to the bathroom.

I wasn't at all startled to find Hermione there by her sink but I was more surprised at to what she was wearing. I started brushing my teeth and chanced a glance at her only to find her doing the same. She looked away quickly blushing furiously before hurriedly finishing up and dashing to her room. I chuckled and finished my business and headed back to bed.

This will most definitely be a long year.

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

The next morning, I decided to cook my breakfast since I was still in no mood to face Ron. Once the omelette and hashbrowns were done, I set them onthe counter and ate. Not long after, Malfoy walked in with a smirk.

"Why Granger, you cooked for me! I could definitely get used to this!" and with that, he sat down across me, filled his plate and ate.

I snorted and said, "Don't flatter yourself, you git." and with that we ate in a companionable silence.

Once we finished eating, we put our dishes in the sink and left first class of the year, Advanced Arithmancy. I was surprised that we practically had the same schedule. I was even more surprised when I found out that he was second to me in all our classes except potions wherein I was second. It was no wonder why he was Head Boy.

As everyone piled in the classroom, we took our seats beside each other since we and Theodore Nott, who was sitting at the very back, were the only non-Ravenclaw students in class. I pulled out all I needed out of my bag just as Professor Vector walked in, and thus began one hour of me taking down notes and the rest of the class listening to her drone on.

As the bell for our next class rang, Draco and I packed out bags and headed down to the library. We had study period and thought we would get started on the assignment that was given to us.

On the way to the library, one would have to have been hit with a Confundus not to notice all the glares and sneers Draco was getting. I looked at him and saw that his head was down as he tried to ignore all the insults that were thrown at him. As we turned the corner, a group of Ravenclaws looked at us and started calling Draco a 'cock-sucking turd' and that was when I lost it.

"If you low life bitch have got nothing better to do than call you _Head Boy _a cock-sucking turd, then you best be on your way to your next class before I throw fucking hexes at your sorry asses. 15 points are to be taken Ravenclaw for you disrespect. Now, leave before I start to lose control and strangle you all with my bare hands." I snarled at them. They visibly paled and ran past us.

I turned to Draco but he just nodded his head. We started walking again and finally made it to the library without any more incidents. We got a table near the back and were quickly lost in books. In the middle of my researching, I looked up to Draco. He has grown up quite a lot. He was no longer that pointy-faced prat from not so long ago. His face has filled up in the right places and was certainly taller that her by at least half a foot and as she saw last night, he definitely had a body.

The bell signalling the end of their study period and the start of their next class brought her out of her reverie. They started to pack their bags and made their way to their next class.

* * *

The next few classes passed by rather quickly and now it was time for lunch. I made my way over to the Gryiffindor table and sat myself beside Neville. Not long after I filled my plate, Harry, Ron and Ginny took their seats across us. Discussion started and I pointedly ignored Ron and started a conversation with Neville about the plants they were to study in the coming year.

Alas, the bell which signaled the end of lunch rang and we 7th years made our way to the Advanced DADA class. We were all curious of who our proffesor was going to be since it was not announced during the start of year feast.

We arrived at our class. I took my seat beside Ginny, who was with us because we were reapeating our last year after all, and took out all the things I needed to take notes when the door opened and boy, were we in for the shock of our lives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two chapters in a day! Don't I love you guys. ;)**

* * *

**DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW**

I felt my heart sink to my stomach and nearly dropped the quill I was toying with when a man that looked exactly like Dumbledore opened the door. The class was so quiet that if you dropped a pin. Then quite suddenly, there was and eruption of cheers.

The man grinned and strode to the front of the class, looked at all of us with those piercing blue eyes he had.

"Good afternoon class! I am Professor Aberfoth Dumbledore but I would like all of you to call me Professor Ab." at the mention of his last name, I almost gasped. Quite obviously, many of the students already knew him. I nudged Hermione, who sat beside me again, who the man was and why some many of them new him. It turns out that the man was the keeper of Hog's Head where they nursed the students who had been tortured by the Carrow siblings. I flinch at the memories of his peers being tortured in front of the class. I blink then focus my attention back at our new professor.

"I see that I many of you recognize me, and I too recognize you" he glanced over at the Gryffindors who smiled brightly at the new professor "and then there are some who I might have seen but never quite knew.." and with that, he glanced at us Slytherins.

"Well, let's get started, shall we?" he said waving his wand at the board where several defense spells appeared.

The lesson went on relatively well and was quite pleasant. He asked us questions, and predictably, Hermione's hand shot up. He made funny comments, that really were funny and he made uninteresting facts, well, interesting. At the sound of the bell, he bid us all a farewell and headed back to his office.

I made my way to potions when an elbow nudged me. Theodore Nott was standing beside me and was also headed to Advanced Potions. He and I have been best mates since we were in nappies.

When we first came to Hogwarts, we thought we would go through it together but Theo and I had our differences. He liked to be alone and observe from a far while I was loud and proud, always having Crabbe and Goyle around but now, I feel like I would follow in his footsteps and just try to fade into the background. In fact, it was he who kept me sane when the Dark Lord was in our home. He had visited every time he could and distracted me from all the shit that was going on around me. He was being my friend.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of being graced with your presence, Theo?" I smirk. He chuckles and just shakes his head.

"Is it a crime to accompany one of my best mates to our next class? I think not, Drake." he smirks back and we just walk on down to the dungeons in a comfortable silence.

Once at the dungeons, we took our seats and expecting Slughorn's appearance and once again, we had another surprise.

The door opened and there stood a woman with honey brown eyes, a freckle dusted face, wavy brown hair flowing down her back to her waist and the curves of a woman although she was a slight bit petite. Almost every male's mouths were agape. Only a few people including Theo and me had the decency to just stare.

For about a minute, there was complete silence until there was the sound of a stool scraping backwards rather quickly and a loud "Aunt Amber?" was screeched. All heads turned to see a standing and very surprised, Hermione Granger.

At this remark, there was a collective gasp and whispers erupted. Come to think of it, the similarities between the professor's and Hermione's appearance were quite remarkable. I glanced at Theo and he looked just as indifferent as I was but looking into each other's eyes, we had the same thoughts.

Who was this woman?


	7. Chapter 7

I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I've been sooo busy and tired that I never had the chance to write and upload. I'm sorry!

* * *

**HERMIONE'S POINT OF VIEW**

The woman standing in front of the classroom looked quite familiar but I just couldn't point out what. But after the full minute's silence the class has given, it was my Aunt Amber.

What. The. Fuck.

After I blurted out her name, I sat down and just stared at her with wide eyes.

She cleared her throat and asked the class to settle down. Once we were quiet, she smiled.

"Good afternoon class. I am Professor Amber Clementine De Marquis. As you all may now know, I am dear Hermione's Aunt. Her mother is my sister. Yes, I am also muggle-born like Hermione but my husband is a pureblood and we live happily in France. I am here now as your potions professor, as you all may obviously know by now. So, shall we begin?" she grinned, nodded at the class and headed to the table where her cauldron sat.

We spent the class discussing the ingredients of Veritaserum and how to handle them properly. I was still so shocked that my Aunt, who I believed, lived in France because she went to a boarding school and eventually married there, is now our potions professor. She still visited quite frequently though since she and my mother were not only sisters but the best of friends. Now I knew why she was sent to France, and my mum stayed in Britain.

At the end of the period, I made my way to her.

"Aunt Amber! I can't believe you've kept this secret from me! How could you and mum not tell me that you were a witch?!" I asked while hugging her tightly.

"Well my dear, It was certainly not easy hiding it from you, since I know how you felt, but my dear, I have kept it a secret from you for so long that your mum and I never thought to tell you, even after you got accepted to Hogwarts. I am so sorry we never told you, my darling!" she pulled away but kept her hands on my shoulders.

I was a couple of inches taller and had to look down at her. There were tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but frown and hug her once again.

"Oh, Aunt Amber! It's quite alright! I'm just happy that I got to know since you lived all the way in France and I never get to see you anymore. Shall we make our way to dinner? I'm hungry!" I giggled and looped my arm in hers.

On the way to the Great Hall, we talked about her time in Beauxbaton and how she met her husband. When we got there, we parted ways. I sat beside Ginny and Neville and talked to them about my Aunt.

When dinner was about to end, Professor McGonagall stood at the podium.

"Good evening my dear students. This now marks the end of your first day at or back at Hogwarts. Before you all go out to bed, I would like to introduce to you our two new professors. Please welcome our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Mister Aberforth Dumbledore and our new potions master, Mrs. Amber Clementine De Marquis. Please treat them with respect. I will leave you with that. Goodnight, my dear students." and with that, she marched of the podium and back to her seat at the teachers' table.

After finishing our dinners, my friends and I walked together up until the corridor where I go right to the Head's suite and they go left for Gryffindor tower.

Upon arriving at the suite, I drag myself to my room and strip off my clothes before grabbing my robe and toiletries and heading to the bathroom. Little did I know that a certain blonde Slytherin would also be in the bathroom.


End file.
